


Издержки профессии

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Дженсен-топ кинк-фест по заявке 3.126: "Хочу Джареда в юбочке и с накрашенными губками - на спор или в роли на сцене. И Дженсена, которого это безумно возбуждает".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Издержки профессии

\- Ты ебнулся?!  
Это было первое, что услышал Джаред, когда рассказал Дженсену о новой роли.  
\- Ты вообще помнишь, что нас смотрят дети и домохозяйки?! Да продюсеры порвут тебя на куски, как только узнают! И меня заодно! – продолжал бушевать Эклз.  
\- Но Дженс, это благотворительный спектакль, и все деньги отдадут в приют для животных, а дети и домохозяйки могут об этом и не узнать... – Джаред осекся, поймав взгляд «совсем идиот, да?», но решительно бросился в наступление: - Между прочим, ты сам играл фрика с накрашенными глазами и ирокезом!  
\- Этот фрик не носил юбки!  
\- Ну… это будет забавный опыт…  
\- Они что, не могли найти для этой роли кого-то более женственного? Или – еще лучше - подобрать для благотворительного вечера пьесу поскромнее?  
\- Могли бы, конечно, если бы им было нужно. В этом же и фишка: Итан должен выглядеть полнейшим фриком. Только представь меня в юбке и с размалеванной рожей – это же уржаться будет! И ты же знаешь, что эпатаж привлекает куда сильнее, чем скромность.  
В ответ Дженсен только махнул рукой, сдаваясь. Весь его вид будто говорил: «Чем бы дитя не тешилось…».

Время подготовки к спектаклю пролетело бурно. Продюсеры и пиарщики рвали и метали, но эту бурю удалось пережить, отделавшись энным количеством загубленных нервных клеток. Джаред учил роль и мотался на репетиции. Дженсен со смехом наблюдал, как он учится ходить на каблуках, а точнее – не падать с высоченных шпилек. Размахивающий руками в попытке удержать равновесие и шатающийся, будто на ходулях, Джаред выглядел настолько нелепо и по-клоунски, что удержаться от подколок было абсолютно невозможно. А потом стало как-то не до смеха. Джаред перестал спотыкаться на ровном месте и, с азартом первооткрывателя нацепляя на себя выданную костюмером «для тренировки» юбку, дефилировал по дому. И Дженсен залипал на покачивавшихся при ходьбе бедрах и гладко выбритых – «для достоверности» - ногах.

В день премьеры Джаред умчался в театр с самого утра. К вечеру Дженсен успел известись от любопытства и непонятного предвкушения, поэтому приехал одним из первых и, с комфортом разместившись в кресле, наблюдал за прибывающими зрителями. Публика была своеобразная, подстать режиссеру и автору пьесы. Дженсен бы не удивился, заметив в зале парочку-другую вполне настоящих «Итанов».  
Спектакль действительно был забавным, этакий фарс о столкновении двух миров: обычный среднестатистический офисный работник умудрился влюбиться в бугая, считающего себя малолетней кокеткой. Вот только Дженсен перестал следить за событиями на сцене после первого же появления Джареда. Пышная укладка, подведенные глаза, темная помада, коротенький белый топ, обтягивающий совсем не женскую накачанную грудь, узкая черная кожаная юбка, короткая настолько, что из-под нее выглядывали ягодицы, черные чулки и черные же сапоги почти до середины бедра на той самой высоченной шпильке.  
Наверняка это выглядело до крайности нелепо. Дженсен слышал смешки, сопровождавшие каждое появление Джареда на сцене и переходившие в хохот, когда низенький щуплый главный герой чуть ли не подпрыгивал, пытаясь что-то сказать огромному рядом с ним Итану. Но самому Дженсену было не до смеха: он поерзал и закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть неуместный стояк. И все эти жеманные жесты, кокетливые взмахи ресницами и стрельба глазами – где только научился - спокойствия отнюдь не добавляли.  
Джаред за спектакль успел раза три сменить костюм – чем дальше, тем провокационнее. В «перерывах», когда он отчаливал со сцены, Дженсена немного попускало, он включался в происходящее и кое-как успевал следить за сюжетом и даже посмеяться над идиотическими попытками героя познакомиться с друзьями своего необычного парня и рассказать о нем своим глубоко традиционным родственникам. Но стоило Джареду появиться – и все, что он мог, это цепляться за подлокотники кресла и пытаться выровнять дыхание и лишний раз не шевелиться, чтобы не дай бог не привлечь внимание к своему состоянию полного стояния.  
Финальный выход Джареда едва его не добил. Кажется, по сюжету должна была состояться судьбоносная встреча «невесты» с родителями жениха, и сидящая сзади дамочка уже похрюкивала в ладонь, больше не в силах смеяться. А Дженсен все пытался осознать то, что видел. Белая блузка с рюшечками, пышная, но все такая же до неприличия короткая красная юбочка, белые чулки в сеточку с кокетливыми бантиками на резинках, красные лаковые, будто кукольные, туфли на огромном каблуке и совсем не кукольного размера и ярко-красная помада. Ялые губы, складывающиеся буквой «о», выдувая пузырь из жвачки, стали последней каплей, и Дженсен, с трудом дождавшись, когда погаснет свет, возвещая об окончании спектакля, пулей вылетел из зала в сторону гримерных.  
В гримерке Джареда он немного отдышался и подуспокоился. По крайней мере, теперь он уже мог контролировать свои действия и не засадить в этот вызывающе красный рот сходу и по самые гланды. Вроде бы. Но стоило Джареду войти, как Дженсен дернул его на себя, с силой захлопывая дверь, и тот, не устояв на каблуках, бухнулся на колени, уткнувшись носом ему в пах. Вырвавшийся стон почти заглушил удивленный смешок. Джаред поднял голову, и ухмыльнулся. Дженсен готов был поклясться, что в его прищуренных, обрамленных чернющщими ресницами глазах отплясывал ритуальный танец целый табун чертей.  
\- Похоже, кое-кто тут пытается проткнуть штаны.  
Он погладил твердый член, натянувший плотную джинсу, и, все так же глядя снизу вверх, медленно облизнул нижнюю губу, оставляя блестящий след на алой помаде. Дженсен хищно оскалился и хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Давай, детка, отсоси мне.  
И Джаред, будто того и ждал, потянулся к ремню. Звякнула пряжка, длинные пальцы с – Дженсен только заметил – выкрашенными ярко-красным лаком ногтями шустро расправились с болтами и молнией и стянули джинсы до колен вместе с трусами. Дженсен зарылся пальцами в джаредовы волосы, отводя их назад и зачарованно глядя, как член погружается в так манивший рот почти до основания, а затем выскальзывает, блестя от слюны.  
Джаред выпустил его изо рта, сжал рукой и провел ей вверх-вниз, другой массируя мошонку. Облизал по кругу головку, толкнувшись кончиком языка в щелку, лизнул широко и мокро от основания по всей длине и снова заглотил, уткнувшись носом в лобок. Дженсен сжал пальцы в его волосах и двинул бедрами назад-вперед, закусив губу, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся наружу стоны. Он толкался глубоко в горло, чувствуя, как судорожно дышит Джаред, цепляясь за его бедра, но не пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
После выматывающей «прелюдии» надолго Дженсена не хватило, да он и не пытался оттянуть подступающий оргазм. Джаред застонал, вибрируя горлом вокруг члена, и Дженсен, вскрикнув, кончил, изливаясь во влажный жар. И буквально стек на пол, не в силах удержаться на дрожащих ногах.  
Джаред тяжело дышал открытым ртом, губы припухли, помада размазалась, а ресницы блестели от невольно выступивших слез. Дженсен мог бы кончить еще раз от одного только вида. Он дернул Джареда на себя и впился в его рот яростным поцелуем, забираясь руками под пышную юбочку. Сжал ягодицы, пробрался пальцами одной руки в ложбинку, поглаживая и гадая, женское ли на нем белье, и обхватил другой ладонью возбужденный член прямо через ткань трусов, чувствуя, как тычется в запястье торчащая из-под резинки головка. Джаред выгнулся, что-то простонав в поцелуй, толкнулся несколько раз в ласкающую руку и выплеснулся, пачкая белье и юбку.  
\- Не знал, что тебя так срывает с мужиков в юбках, - немного ошарашенно прохрипел Джаред, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Меня срывает с тебя в юбке. Как оказалось.  
Джаред хохотнул.  
\- Хочешь, я попрошу забрать этот костюмчик с собой, все равно его по индивидуальным меркам шили? Как-нибудь повторим.  
Дженсен снова скользнул взглядом по губам Джареда, и сглотнул.  
\- И помаду прихвати.


End file.
